White
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: She's wearing white. -Written for the Bade Prompts Challenge-


_Written for the Bade Prompts Challenge! 3 Enjoy!_

_My prompt was 'White'_

_I own nothing :(_

* * *

><p>The first time he ever sees her, she's wearing white.<p>

It was their first day of high school at Hollywood Arts, and they were all strangers to each other, wandering the halls, hopelessly lost. Beck was no different. His eyes were squinted down at the crumpled timetable in his hands, trying to understand what was written on the piece of paper.

As he stared at the paper, he accidently walked right into someone. He gasped and tore his eyes away from his paper, opening his mouth to apologise... but found himself speechless. Standing in front of him was positively the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Dressed in a knee-length white dress with brown boots and a brown bag, she flipped her long brown hair out of her face as her crystal blue eyes stared up at him. He opened his mouth again to apologise, but still nothing came out.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him and was about to say something until a tiny redhead appeared out of nowhere, squealing about how many 'hot boys' there are before dragging the mystery girl in white away.

Beck's eyes followed her as she was dragged down the corridor by her friend.

Yes, the first time he laid eyes on her, she was wearing white.

* * *

><p>The first time he tells her he loves her, she's wearing white. Well... kind of.<p>

They had been going on dates for a few months. Beck had finally gained the courage to get to know the once mysterious girl, now known as Jade, and ask her out. She never wears white anymore, ever since she 'rebelled' against the world. Now it's black. Beck doesn't care. She still looks beautiful.

But when Beck steps up to her front door that night, he's surprised. Jade opens the door, revealing her outfit... a white dress. His mouth drops and she notices and rolls her eyes, claiming that it's not white, it's cream, and that Cat made her wear it to look more girly. Beck silences her with a kiss, telling her that she looks as beautiful as ever.

After their date, they drive to their spot in the hills; a small clearing that overlooks part of Los Angeles. They sit on the hood of Beck's car and look out at the buzzing city. Beck looks down at her and tells her for what feels like the millionth time that night that she looks beautiful. Again, she rolls her eyes and pulls at the cream dress on her body.

He leans down and kisses her romantically, like he's done so many times before. He can feel her sigh happily into his mouth which makes him smile into the kiss. She feels the smile and breaks the kiss, claiming that he's a nerd. He just smiles and presses his forehead to hers, staring into her bright blue eyes.

And whispers his love for her for the first time.

And thankfully, she whispers it back.

Yes, the first time he told her he loved her, she was wearing white.

* * *

><p>The first time they fight, she's wearing white.<p>

It's late at night and she's staying over at his RV. It's not the first time she's done this, and Beck's okay with it. He loves having her stay. But on this particular night, he wishes she hadn't.

She arrives in the most foul of moods, claiming that her parents were unfair, and that her life was unfair. She rants on and on to him as she changes for bed, stealing his boxers and one of his white t-shirts that she loves so much. He sits patiently in bed, obediently listening to her like a good boyfriend should do.

But then, he makes a big mistake. He tells her to calm down.

Jade does the exact opposite of calming down; she blows up. She yells about how he doesn't care about her problems, about how he never listens. This angers Beck, and he climbs out of bed and begins yelling back about how he always listens and how she takes him for granted sometimes.

They yell for a good ten minutes, and finally stop when they're both exhausted, collapsing into bed and falling asleep in each other's arms, even after some of the things they just said to each other.

Yes, the first time they fought, she was wearing white.

* * *

><p>When he proposes to her, she's wearing white.<p>

It's around 9pm on Valentine's Day, and Beck's home alone, thankfully. Cat had dragged Jade out for a day of 'girlyness'... whatever that meant. Beck wasn't sure he wanted to know, and he's sure that Jade wished she didn't.

But here he is, home alone, his heart racing, his palms sweating as he checks his pocket for what feels like the millionth time. He glances around the room once more, checking that everything is perfect and in place.

He hears the front door open and his heart stops as he hears her footsteps in the hall, getting closer and closer and closer... until the door opens.

She gasps.

He's lit the room with candles, and candles only, so the light in the room flickers as she enters. Layed out on the soft cream carpet are dozens of rose petals, arranged to spell out 'Will you marry me?'

Beck's scared. No... scared is an understatement. He's _terrified_. Terrified that she'll say no. Terrified that she'll laugh. Terrified that she'll leave him.

But instead, her blue eyes tear up and her hands come up to cover her mouth. He smiles softly at her as he pulls out the tiny black box in his pocket and pops it open. Her eyes widen at the sight of the delicate diamond ring sitting on the soft cusion.

Her breath catches in her throat as he asks her to marry him.

She sobs her answer to him and he grins. He stands up and takes her left hand and pushes the sleeve of her white sweatshirt up to reveal her hand, before delicately slipping the ring onto her finger.

Yes, when he proposed to her, she was wearing white.

* * *

><p>On the most important day of their lives, she's wearing white.<p>

He's standing at the altar, his knees about to give out from shaking with nerves. He looks out at the small crowd. It's a small ceremony. Only close family and friends in a tent near their spot in the hills.

Beck's heart stops as the orchestra begins to play. This is it. He watches as Cat and Robbie begin to make their way down the aisle, then Tori and Andre, and then finally... Jade.

She's wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress with lots of lace and details. It's not too big, just big enough to make her feel like a princess. Her long black hair falls down her back in waves, contrasting sharply with her dress.

She makes it to the altar, and the ceremony begins.

Throughout, Beck can't stop staring at her. He can't believe that this incredible woman is about to become his wife. Finally. After all this time. It's happening.

As they slip the rings onto each others fingers, they stare into each others eyes, hazel to crystal blue. And they smile at each other.

Then, they're pronounced as husband and wife for the first time. He kisses her with so much passion, he fears his heart may burst.

They make their way up the aisle and out of the tent as everyone claps and cheers. Once they're out of the tent, Beck leans down and whispers in her ear.

"You look beautiful in white"


End file.
